blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Izayoi
Izayoi is the true form of the Sealed Weapon Izayoi that has taken over Tsubaki Yayoi, and a playable character starting from BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Appearance Using Tsubaki's form, Izayoi's physical appearance remains the same, with the exception of her red hair being tied into a ponytail. Her appearance is a mix of Tsubaki's former Astral Heat and her NOL uniform, her armor being a sleeveless, black, skin-tight bodysuit with a short, slender, white outfit, and white, knee-length boots. The armor bears a slight resemblance to the armor worn by the Murakumo Units, but with two shields floating around her instead of swords, and an overall less revealing outfit. Personality Izayoi is shown to retain Tsubaki's desire for justice, but her awakening is under a much more sinister light. She believes that the Imperator and the NOL are not to be defied, and that she is the Sword of the Imperator herself, and gives Noel, Makoto and Jin death sentences. She also refers to herself as the true light. After Makoto, Noel, and Jin manage to free her from the Mind Eater curse, she realizes that the Imperator's justice is a lie and decides that she will fight for a justice she believes in as an individual: to fight for the people she loves and the friends she cherishes. History Izayoi is the true form of the Sealed Weapon Izayoi that Tsubaki undertakes to don the power of Immortal Breaker. This form was awakened twice, once during the battle with Jin Kisaragi before Amaterasu's phenomena intervention, and once after, when Noel materialized it with her power of the Eye. She is still under the influence of Imperator's Mind Eater in both occasions, but manages to break free the second time thanks to her friends. Tsubaki regains herself once more, but feels lost as she knows the Imperator's justice is a lie. However, with the support of Hakumen and Noel in her true form, she decided to fight for the justice she believes in and for the friends she cherishes. Turning away from the darkness of the past, she takes up her sword to punish all crimes and seek out the true light. In the finale of BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Tsubaki joins Makoto Nanaya and Bang Shishigami in the fight against Relius Clover, Carl Clover, and Litchi Faye-Ling inside Asphyxia, a hidden dungeon below 8th Hierarchical City of Wadatsumi. They try to give Bang an opening, so he can activate the device on the Kushinada's Lynchpin, but the tag-team of Nirvana and Ignis proves to be a formidable force to reckon with. They succeed, however, as Valkenhayn R. Hellsing appears and breaks the stalemate state. Powers and abilities Being the true form of the Sealed Weapon Izayoi; Izayoi is an incredibly powerful being who is the sole person able to kill Observers. As well as this, her ability Immortal Breaker is capable of killing any immortal being due to the fact that the Sealed Weapon was designed to target Observers. As a prototype Murakumo Unit, she is relatively weaker than the Units themselves in combat, an example of the gulf between their capabilities being seen during her battle with Noel Vermillion. Etymology The word means "sixteen nights" in Japanese. In astronomy, a moon that is sixteen-days-old has just passed its fullest phase, so it is at this point that its brightness begins to decline. This is a reference to the Sealed Weapon Izayoi's power to induce blindness upon its wielder, namely Tsubaki.﻿ Trivia *Nearly all of Izayoi's moves are references to the Gundam series, in particular Gundam 00 and Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. **Scarlet Justice: Justice Gundam **Freedom Justice: Freedom Gundam **Banshee Lancer: Gundam Banshee **Sonic Saber: [00 Qan(T) Full Saber|00 Qan[T Full Saber]] **Crusade Seraphim: Seraphim Gundam **Strike Fall: Strike Gundam **Valkyrie Astraea: Gundam Astraea **Aegis Blade: Aegis Gundam **Noir Edge: Strike Noir Gundam **Mirage Thruster: Gundam Astray Mirage Frame **Justice Phorizor: Justice Gundam **Slaver Trans-AM: Trans-Am System **Judge of Destiny: Destiny Gundam *Her eyes are red, but in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma player lobbies, her pixel model's eyes are blue. Even though Tsubaki was freed from Mind Eater, in the Story Mode, her eyes are still red as Izayoi. In BlazBlue: Centralfiction, her pixel model's eyes are red, too. * Izayoi is one of the only characters, alongside Jin, Noel, and Hazama, that has a playable alternate form. Izayoi is the alternate form of Tsubaki Yayoi. Navigation ru:Изаёй Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:Chronophantasma Extend Characters Category:Centralfiction Characters Category:Humans Category:Clonephantasma Characters Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Category:Battle Cards Characters Category:Remix Heart Characters